Scars
by Mah Vrgs
Summary: A two shots of the two moments Oliver actually didn't hate his scars
1. Felicity

Chapter 1 - Felicity

Oliver hated his scars. It reminded him of his lost days. And usually people looked shocked when they saw them but there were two times when he actually liked his scars.

The first one was one lazy Sunday morning when Felicity was laying naked on his arms after having a great session of morning sex.

She was tracing his scars with the tips of her fingers. And then with her lips; kissing, licking or just brushing her soft plum lips over them.

It really turned him on. He never thought that his scars could actually be foreplay. None of his previous girlfriends after he got back from the island did that, they simply ignored the scars that marked his body. But not Felicity, she seemed to enjoy them, and he loved the way she was demonstrating that.

"You really like them don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I do! You look really badass and dangerous with them and there is nothing sexier than that." She smiled and he kissed her hard.

He couldn't resist her when she smiled like that, her adorable cheeky grin.

He was on top of her with his legs between hers and his hands on her messy blond hair. Her hands were still exploring him and his scars. Felicity's soft finger tips exploring Oliver's rough skin.

When their mouths separated so they could take a breath Felicity added.

"And they are a huge turn on." Her voice was low and a little raspy.

"I never thought I would say that, but it is true." Oliver replied. "But only with you."

She saw him smile for a few seconds before he lowered his head and his lips started to go down her body exploring it. First her neck and shoulders; he kissed, licked and bit. Felicity could not withhold her moan when he bit her collarbone, it was her turn on, and every time Oliver did that she got even wetter for him. And he knew that.

When she moaned she heard Oliver chuckling and felt his lips going down a little bit more.

Now he was exploring her breasts, and his hands joined the party. While his lips were on one of her breast his hands were on the other. His lips went down a little bit more to her belly and his hands staid on her breasts. Oliver's lips were just brushing through her stomach, teasing her.

And they kept going down, but to Felicity's dismay, his lips kept going down. He kissed and bit her thighs and her calves. He chuckled when he heard her beg.

"Please Oliver, stop that."

"And what do you want me to do? Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me. Hard. So hard I can't walk for a while." Felicity said.

"Let's see what I can do about that." He said before he went down on her.

Felicity's moans indicated that she was enjoying it a lot, but she kept begging for more. And he complied. Her screams became louder and louder and her orgasm approached. And when it hit she thought Malcom turned the earthquake machine on, because her world was shaking.

"Now for the fun part." Oliver smiled as he said it.

And it was definitely fun. Oliver made his pathway up her body and as he reached her lips he kissed her, a long, hard, breath- taking kiss. He grabbed her hips so hard he was sure that it was going to leave marks, but right now none of them cared.

He pulled her even closer rubbing his pelvis against hers that were still sensitive because of her orgasm. Because Felicity was on the pill he didn't bother to use a condom, they both liked the feel of skin on skin whenever they had sex.

"Get ready baby, because you are getting what you wanted."

As he penetrated her he also bit her clavicle making Felicity scream with pleasure. Her and that were on his hair and went down and scratched his back from neck to hips leaving long, thin red lines on him.

Oliver and Felicity kept moving in sink, whenever Oliver pushed against her hard, Felicity brought her hips up making him go deeper and rubbing her clit against his pelvis.

She came first, her orgasm hit her harder than before and not to scream so loud she bit Oliver's shoulders, leaving another mark on him. And then he came, as hard as Felicity, he lost his strength on his arms so not to crush her under him, he fell next to her.

After a few minutes to regain their strength and breath Oliver finally spoke.

"You really do like them don't you?"

"Yes. I know you don't because they remind you of awful times. But in mind opinion they are reminders of the great man you are today. My hero."

Oliver never thought of them that way. And the way Felicity saw his scars meant a lot to him.

"Plus they are really sexy." She laughed, and so did he.

Felicity was his light, the only person in his life that never doubted him. She was his everything and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

So when his words came out of his mouth he wasn't surprised.

"Marry me?" He asked. Her eyes looked like plates and this was the second time he saw her speechless. The expression she was giving him right now reminded him of the one she had when he told her he loved her for the first time during the Undertaking.

"Marry me." He repeated. "I know this is not planned and I wanted to do it in a more romantic way. Not just popping the question out of nowhere. But I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my light, my everything. So I want to marry you, but the real question is, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "I really, really, really want to marry you. You are my hero and I also cannot imagine my life without you. "

He didn't love his scars because it made his love life with Felicity more sexy and steamy, he liked them at this moment because it was talking about them that instigated his proposal. And this was one of the best moments of his life.

**N/A:** So, qhat do you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it?

A little bit of smut and fluff for y'all

Next chapter is pure fluff :D

If there are any mistakes PM me and I'll correct them.

Kisses and rainbows


	2. Amelia

**Chapter 2 – Amelia**

The second time Oliver like his scars was years later. His 3-years-old daughter, Amelia Queen, wanted to help her daddy heal all his "booboos" by applying all her Band-Aids on his scars.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amelia ran into the living room screaming for him.

"Yes Amy Bear." He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"What are all those things on your chest?" Oliver froze because he knew what she was talking about. Amelia was talking about his scars. "I saw Mommy taking care of them yesterday."

Felicity wasn't exactly taking care of his scars, she was bandaging his most recent injure. After taking a deep breath he answered Amelia.

"They are scars honey." He answered with calm.

"What are scars Daddy?" Amelia asked looking at his with those big blue curious eyes. She was just like her mother, curious. If there was something she didn't understand she would keep asking questions until she finally understood it and she didn't like mysteries at all.

"They are old booboos that didn't heal properly at the time." The little wrinkles that where on her forehead disappeared after his answer and she a big 'oh' came out of her tiny pink mouth, showing that she finally understood what he was saying.

"Do they hurt?" She asked, this time more worried than curious.

"Only sometimes, but your mother helps me get better." Amelia didn't need to know that the scars didn't hurt physically, but psychologically. And she also didn't need to know how exactly Felicity helped him get over the nightmares that plagued him sometimes.

"Can I help you get better too Daddy?" She asked, and Oliver could never say no to his daughter.

After he said that she could help him feel better Amelia boated out of the living room running. Amelia was a lot like her mother, but she did have a little something of her father as well. Especially when she ran like that and her temper was totally like Oliver's. Amelia was a little daredevil. A really cute one though.

A few minutes later she came back with two boxes of Band-Aids in her hands. One of the boxes was a Disney Princess themed that she adored so much and the other was an Avengers themed that she loved even more.

"Ok Daddy let me take care of you." Amelia climbed the sofa and sat on his lap once more.

Oliver unbuttoned his shirt and through and took it off, letting Amelia stick her Band-Aids on him. She was really concentrated pealing of the paper and sticking them carefully on him afraid that she might hurt him. He wished he could take a picture of her and her concentrated face. Her forehead was all wrinkled again and her tongue was out.

After a while in silence because he didn't want to break his daughter's concentration she asked him another question.

"And what are these drawings on your chest Daddy?" Of course she was going to ask him about them, she was Felicity's daughter after all.

"Those are tattoos baby. You can go to a tattoo shop and you choose a drawing and they paint it on you." While he was explaining what were tattoos she stopped sticking Band-Aids on him and traced his tattoos with her fingers.

"How do they do them Daddy, with pencil markers?" He couldn't help the laugh that came out, but the question she just made was truly adorable.

"No, they have this special machine that helps them draw on us." He smiled.

"Can I have one Daddy?"

"When you grow up we'll talk about it again."

After this little talk Amelia went back to her activity of sticking Band-Aids on him. But after a while she got bored and decided to stick them where ever she wanted to. So two boxes and 42 Band-Aids later Oliver was a colorful mess. He had them all over his chest, shoulders, arms and face.

When Felicity walked in and saw how Oliver looked and the happy smile on her daughter's face, she totally ignored the mess all over the sofa and floor caused by the Band-Aids papers.

"What did you do to Daddy Amy Bear?" Felicity asked.

"I helped him get better, just like you do when his scars hurt." Not exactly in the same way, Oliver thought. "I did help you get better, didn't I Daddy?"

"You sure did baby." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, now that you helped Daddy get better, why doesn't he help you clean up the mess you made? It is fair right Amy Bear?"

"I think it is." Oliver said. He knew that if he disagreed something terrible was going to happen to him, and if there was one person who made him scared was his wife. "Let's clean this up Amy."

They picked all the trash and then Oliver took Amy to her room so she could play and he went to his room to take all of the Band-Aids off.

When he saw himself on the mirror he laughed out loud. He was a sight to see with all those Band-Aids on him. As he took them off he thought that if his scars could entertain his daughter and make her happy they couldn't be so bad after all.

**N/A: **So, this is something that came to my mind during a veeeery boring class and I wanted to share with y'all.

Oliver with pink Band-Aids covering him.

In my mind it was so cute that it should be a crime.

Did you like it?

Anyway, if there are any mistakes PM me and I'll correct them ;)

Kisses and Rainbows


End file.
